Accidents can be Deadly
by islashlove
Summary: An accident at the hospital leaves Jesse very sick.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder. **

**Warning: A very sick Jesse. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Author's Notes: This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group FanFiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Infection. **

**Story Notes: An accident at the hospital leaves Jesse very sick. **

**Accidents can be Deadly **

**Chapter 1: It Started Out Just Like Any Other Day **

The day had started out just like any other day. Doctor Travis had risen with the sun, showered, dressed and had breakfast. As he ate, he went over in his head all he had to do that day: go to work, catch up with Mark about the charity dinner for the children's wing of the hospital that they were holding at BBQ Bob's, lunch with Amanda and then, after work, off to the beach for a swim and some surfing before having to head to Bob's to help Steve get the restaurant ready for that night and to go over some paper work. Then, after cleaning up, head home to get some sleep before having to start the routine all over again.

Looking at the clock, he quickly grabbed his coat and rushed out to door. The drive to the hospital was quick and easy, which was unusual to say the least, but Jesse took it as a blessing, as he would be at the hospital earlier than he expected, which meant he could fit in a few extra things he needed to do.

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, Jesse could see that both Mark and Amanda were already there. So with a bit of a skip in his step, Jesse headed off to work. In the first hour there he had caught up with Mark and all the plans for the charity dinner were finalised.

For the next few hours, Jesse dealt with a few patients who had come into the ER, so when the chance came for him to go on a ten minute break, he was grateful. As Jesse passed the infection laboratory he noticed the door was slightly open. Looking in, he couldn't see anyone. Pushing the door open some more, he had a quick look around and since no one was there he left, pulling the door closed behind him and continued on his way.

By the time lunch time arrived, Jesse had started to feel a little unwell and although he still met with Amanda, he didn't eat anything. This worried Amanda, since she had hardly ever seen Jesse not eat, she gave him a quick check up, but couldn't find anything wrong. As they headed back to work, Amanda got Jesse to promise her that if he felt worse he would go and see Mark straight away.

But regardless of his promise to Amanda, as the day wore on Jesse did get worse, but he just kept putting off going to Mark. He was too busy, too tired or not sick enough.

At first it was just sweat…a lot of sweat, but soon he was hit with a massive headache and not long after, an upset stomach. It was when he was spending more time in the bathroom than on the ER floor that Mark was informed by Amanda and other staff members that Jesse was unwell.

When Jesse finished his last visit to the bathroom, he wasn't too surprised to find Mark standing outside the cubical, arms crossed and a very firm look on his face. Letting out a long sigh, Jesse just let his shoulders drop, but that just brought on another wave of nausea and before Mark could say anything, Jesse was back in the toilet cubical.

This time, when Jesse opened the door, Mark was still there, but so was a male nurse with a gurney. Having no fight left in him, Jesse allowed Mark and the nurse to help him onto the gurney and wheel him away.

Jesse just laid there watching the lights rush by. When they finally stopped, Jesse found himself in a small ward, with at least two other people. Looking at Mark, Jesse expected an answer, but instead all he got was a shake of the older doctor's head.

After Jesse was settled in a bed and to his surprise, Steve stepped forward and handcuffed him to the bed. Scared, Jesse started to rattle out question after question as to what was going on. Once Mark had given Jesse an injection, he calmed down enough for them to ask him a few questions, like why he was seen going into the infection laboratory.

Jesse explains that he saw the door opened and he went in to check that everything was ok and when he saw no one was there, he left and closed the door behind him. It was then that Jesse started to ask his questions and to get some answers.

It was Mark that explained that someone had stolen a few samples of a deadly infection, but in their haste, they had dropped a vile that had cracked and that he had been exposed to the infection when he had walked into the laboratory.

Jesse now realised that one of the other two people in the room must have been the thief, but which one? Unfortunately, Jesse was no longer strong enough to fight and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

It was two weeks before Jesse woke up. Two weeks that his body, with the help of antibiotics, fought the infection and won. Two weeks where his life hung in the balance.

When Jesse was strong enough, Mark explained to him that they had caught the one trying to steal the infectious material. He also explained that they nearly lost Jesse three times over those two weeks and that he still had a long way to go before he would be well enough to return to work.

Jesse hated being sick, especially from an infection like the one he was still fighting, but at the same time he was happy. He got to stay at Mark's and he didn't have to work. He just hated that he had to sit there on the porch and watch Steve surf, instead of joining him. But he made a mental note to himself though that if he ever again saw the door to the infection laboratory open again, NOT to walk into it.

**The End **

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


End file.
